jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ben 10 - Midnight Madness ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes Mall of America *Tammy: *smiles as she walks with her family* Wow!!! This is the biggest mall in the country?! Incredible!!! *DJ: *smiles* Cool!! *Gwen: *reading from a booklet* 500 stores, 72 restaurants, 48 movie screens, an indoor roller coaster!!! *Baby Lily: *coos excitedly* *Jaden: *smiles* I've always wanted to come here. I just didn't think it would finally happen. *Jeffrey: *smiles* We can spend the whole summer here! *Jaden: *chuckles* I'm with you there, big brother! *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* This is gonna be fun!!! *Aqua: *smiles* Xion, my little princess? I have something for you. *Xion: Yes? *Aqua: *smiles and takes out a $20* Here. Treat yourself to something you want here in the mall. *Xion: *smiles* Wow! Thanks, mommy! *Aqua: *smiles* You've earned it for being so gentle and sweet in general, Xion. *Xion: *hugs her* *Aqua: *smiles and hugs her back* *Applejack: If we decide to split up, we should know where to meet back at later. *Brain: The car!!! *Applejack: I meant inside the mall. *Brain: Oh...... *Jaden: She has a point. Where should we regroup, big brother? *Jeffrey: *points to a huge water fountain* We can meet over there. *Alexis: Good idea. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: Everyone? Be sure to regroup here by 6 pm. We're gonna be at a restaurant here at the mall tonight. *Nails: *smiles and salutes* Aye aye, ma'am. *Weebo: *shows Donald Duck's angel saying "Have no fear" on her monitor* *Rainbow Dash: You got it! *Cheshire Cat: *grins* No prob. *Jeffrey: And keep your communicators on, so you can contact us if you get lost. *Xion: Yes, Daddy. *Jaden: *smiles* So what do you feel like doing, big brother? *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Man, where do i begin? *Jaden: *pulls out a map of the interior of the mall* Here. This should help. *Jeffrey: Right. I am curious to see the video game store and collectable shops. *Jaden: *smiles* Let's get going than! *Jeffrey: *smiles* One more thing. If anyone's going in a group, stay together. *Jaden: Right. Someone should stick with Xion and the cubs. *Lea: I'll go. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, Lea. *Xion: *smiles* *Lea: *smirks and crosses his arms* Stay close now, half-pint, or I might put a leash on you. *Xion: *smirks* Careful, Lea. I bite. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Easy, you two. Today's been a good one for us so far, so let's all try to get along a few hours. Okay? *(Lea departs with the kids) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Ben's Sleep-Walking! *(In the ElementalMobile, everyone is sound asleep) *Baby Lily: *sucks her thumb* *(A noise is heard from the Rust-Bucket) *Jaden: *slowly wakes up* Huh...? *looks and sees Upgrade coming out* .....!!!!!! Oh no! *rushes over to Jeffrey and Aqua's bed and gently shakes Jeffrey a bit* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Wake up! *Jeffrey: *mutters as he wakes up* Huh? Jaden? *Jaden: Oh thank goodness. We've got a problem! *Jeffrey: What is it? *Jaden: Ben's gone alien! *Jeffrey: At this hour? *Jaden: I don't know what's going on either. But we have to alert the others about this. *Jeffrey: Right. *gets over to Weebo and taps on her* Weebo! Wake up! *Weebo: *slowly starts to turn on and shows Sleepy the Dwarf yawning on her monitor* *Jeffrey: Weebo. We got a problem. *Weebo: Do you have any idea what time it is? *shows the time on her monitor* *Jeffrey: I know, but something's wrong. *Weebo: What is it? *Jeffrey: It's Ben. He's gone alien. *Weebo: What?!? *shows Simba as a cub in shock on her monitor* *Jeffrey: I don't know why, but we're gonna find out. Wake everyone up. *Weebo: Shall I got to alarm mode? *Jeffrey: Yes, please. *Weebo: Coming right up!! *goes to alarm mode and flies around the interior of the ElementalMobile to wake everyone up* *Scamper: *wakes up, annoyed* ...This had better be important. *Tammy: *moans and tries to cover her ears in her sleep* *DJ: *sleepy* ...Morning already? *Tammy: *hides her head under a pillow* *Xion: *yawns* *Jaden: *shakes Alexis gently* Honey?! Alexis!! Wake up! *Alexis: *yawns as she awakens* *Jaden: Sorry, baby, but Ben is going alien right now! Get dressed! *Alexis: Why would he do that at this hour? *Jeffrey: That's what i intend to find out. *shakes Aqua gently* Aqua? Honey? *Aqua: *smiles and still sleeps peacefully* *Jeffrey: *kisses her* *Aqua: ...! *slowly opens her eyes* Huh? Jeffrey, dear....? *Jeffrey: Sorry to wake you. But Ben's gone alien. *Aqua: At this hour?! *Jeffrey: Afraid so. We need to see what's going on. Get dressed. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ben 10 episodes